Wang in wonderlland
by Caterin Braginski
Summary: La clascica historia de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas ahora con mis queridos personajes de hetalia. Espero les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

WANG IN WONDERLLAND ^.^

¡

Quiero mas de eso y de eso otro-ordeno impaciente Arthur a Wang-

Aiyaa y voy espera no es fácil de cocinar aru-respondió agotado Wang-

Apúrate China tengo hambre-reclamo el ingles con una sonrisa de engreído.

Y a si es como china cumplía todos los días con su trabajo

Aiyaa ya llegue aru-dijo en el momento que entraba a su gran palacio con muchas habitaciones en medio de una gran ciudad llamada Pekín-

Bienvenido Wang es triste que sigas llegando tan tarde por culpa de Arthur-Dijo un azabache de forma muy tranquila-Ya ice la cena ven a comer-

Lo siento Japón pero me siento muy cansado iré a mi habitación-la cual se encontraba en la torre mas alta de su palacio. Por suerte tenia elevador-

Aiyaa tengo una ciudad muy genial –dijo mientras se acercaba ala ciudad-aaah -lanzo un bostezó-creo que dormiré un poco solo cerrare la puerta para que nadie entre –y por alguien se refería claro a Iván-

Crazzz¡!-se escucho un espanto sonido en la habitación de Wang lo que claro lo despertó-

Mmmm-medio abrió los ojos-Hola…Japón eres tu?-cuando logro incorporarse reconoció una silueta demasiado familiar. O claro era ese sujeto peligris alto y muy sexy que estaba fisgoneando en su armario…

Rusia que demonios estas buscando en mi armario lárgate de mi casa-cuando termino de decir estas palabras el ruso lo volteo a ver y salió de su habitación supuestamente cerrada corriendo o mas bien…saltando(?)-

Espera maldito te dije que te aleja…ras o_O- después de maldecirlo y correr tras el, notó que del lindo trasero del ruso salía una pequeña cola blanca y esponjosa y que en su cabeza se lograban notar un par de orejas largas y blancas lo cual lo dejo sin palabras.

Cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarlo Iván abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y obvio que se metió para huir del pobre castaño que lo perseguía para seguramente acecinarlo.

Según Wang no debería estar ahí o existir por lo menos esa puerta al final del pasillo pero aun así fue corriendo a alcanzar a Iván pero paso algo curioso al entrar a aquel cuarto se encontraba collendo... y lo primero que pensó fue:

AAAAAAAAAAAAA¡o por dios voy a morir por culpa de ese bastardo

Luego pensó:

Ese bastardo…ese bastardo donde demonios esta o es que a lo mejor…-en ese momento se imagino al pobre ruso hecho pedazos al final de ese cuarto-AAA¡ no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir aru -repetía gritando cuando de repente toco suavemente el piso—Aiyaa parece que nada me paso, que suerte que mi vestido sirvió de paracaídas aru-dijo con una gran sonrisa- o_O que demonios de donde saque este estúpido vestido aru¡.

Ese vestido era muy lindo era azul con holanes blancos y también tenia puestas unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal y una linda tiara de oro con adornos negros.

Ok….ok tengo que salir de este cuarto. Veamos Mmmm-vio en todo el cuarto buscando una salida-mm la única salida es esa puerta de donde vine… y como demonio voy a llegar asta haya¡ -volvió a ver todo el cuarto pero esta vez encontró algo…-o que es esto?-así es eran fideos ricos y deliciosos fideos la comida favorita de Wang y aparentemente decía algo el plato-COMEME¡,bueno si el plato lo dice no lo voy a decepcionar *u*-tomo el tazón y dio un pequeño sorbo y de repente su cuerpo(junto con el vestido, zapatilla y tiara)comenzó a crecer y crecer asta que rompió los muros y el techo de aquella habitación.

Que demonio donde esta mi casa y mi ciudad mi hermosas ciudad a desaparecido no no es posible noooooooo. Seguro es una ilusión cerrare los ojos y contare asta tres….1…..2…..3 aiyaaaaa no se que sucede aru, no se ni donde estoy aru….-se escucho un poco triste

Venyaaa….estas aquí- se escucho una dulce voz un poco infantil pero muy linda tierna y dulce-

Quien dijo eso?-dijo le chino un poco feliz pero también asustado

Veeenyaaaa lo dije yo-se volvió a oir la misma vocecita

Ve? O Italia eres tu?-se podría decir que se alegro al oír una voz familiar

Veeenyaaa no no soy ese Italia soy "Hare"-de repente en su hombreo izquierdo apareció una pequeña criatura,(pequeña comparado con Wang ya que se izo mas grande que la torre ifell)castaña, con un curioso rulo en su cabeza una cola larga y un poco delgada con un moño y unas orejas de gato rosas.

Kiaaa¡ que ? Bueno…aam..aru…donde estoy es decir yo estaba en alcoba en mi palacio en pekin y apareci aquí?-dijo un poco confundido

O cierto se me olvidava que eres la nueva alcia….-dijo Hare mientras que la luz en sus ojos desaparecia-Bien te llevare con alguien para que seas un poco menos grande veeenya-de repente salto del hombro de Wang-

Espera¡-grito preocupado el chino al creer que se caería

Mmm por que?-dijo Hare con una voz muy tierna e inocente, enfrente de el mientras se encontraba flotando-venyaaa sígueme te llevare a tomar te y biscochos-y siguió flotando asía otra dirección.

Esta bien aru-asintió con la cabeza- Aiyaa …y como se llama este lugar?-pregunto china con un poco de miedo.

Veeenya estamos en Wonderllan, no es lindo nya?-

Jeje pues la verdad es que si aru - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-A por cierto que significa eso de la nueva Alicia aru?-

O ya llegamos-dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Wang y mientras bajaba asia el bosque-

Aquí es yo no veo nada-

Espera le diré que nos de algo para esa altura tura nyaa- se adentro en el bosque y se perdió entre los arboles

A que demonios aru..no entiendo quien llegamos o adonde?.

De repente Hare salió de los arboles con un pastelillo en las manos y se lo dio a Wang.

Toma come esto y tendrás de nuevo tu estatura normal y te presentare a mis amigos-menciono el pequeño hombre gato con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos no se veían de manera normalmente feliz.

O que bien si tengo mi estatura normal podre regresar ami palacio-penso muy feliz-o muchas gracias Hare me lo comeré con mucho gusto-agarro el pastelillo si se lo comio de un solo bocado.

A no… espera…-no termino de decir esta frase Hare cuando Wang comenso a encogerse y encogerse mas y mas, asta tener el tamaño de un raton.

A que sucede¡?-Hare lo levanto con una mano y camino asia enfrente

No me dejaste terminar tenias que comerte tan solo n mordisco no todo el pastelillo de una vez si no encogerías demasiado. Pero bueno aquí estamos-

Estaban enfrente de una mesa llena de canastas con panecillos, tazas y muchas teteras. Parecía que ocurriría una cena para muchas personas.

Bonjour…-se escucho una voz muy seductura..diría que se sintio feliz por oir esa voz pero….

Ag…g….-volteo Wang dudando si Lo dévia hacer- Fran..Fran..ciss…. eres tu –dijo tristemente


	2. Chapter 2

WANG IN WONDERLLAND ^.^

¡

Quiero mas de eso y de eso otro-ordeno impaciente Arthur a Wang-

Aiyaa y voy espera no es fácil de cocinar aru-respondió agotado Wang-

Apúrate China tengo hambre-reclamo el ingles con una sonrisa de engreído.

Y a si es como china cumplía todos los días con su trabajo

Aiyaa ya llegue aru-dijo en el momento que entraba a su gran palacio con muchas habitaciones en medio de una gran ciudad llamada Pekín-

Bienvenido Wang es triste que sigas llegando tan tarde por culpa de Arthur-Dijo un azabache de forma muy tranquila-Ya ice la cena ven a comer-

Lo siento Japón pero me siento muy cansado iré a mi habitación-la cual se encontraba en la torre mas alta de su palacio. Por suerte tenia elevador-

Aiyaa tengo una ciudad muy genial –dijo mientras se acercaba ala ciudad-aaah -lanzo un bostezó-creo que dormiré un poco solo cerrare la puerta para que nadie entre –y por alguien se refería claro a Iván-

Crazzz¡!-se escucho un espanto sonido en la habitación de Wang lo que claro lo despertó-

Mmmm-medio abrió los ojos-Hola…Japón eres tu?-cuando logro incorporarse reconoció una silueta demasiado familiar. O claro era ese sujeto peligris alto y muy sexy que estaba fisgoneando en su armario…

Rusia que demonios estas buscando en mi armario lárgate de mi casa-cuando termino de decir estas palabras el ruso lo volteo a ver y salió de su habitación supuestamente cerrada corriendo o mas bien…saltando(?)-

Espera maldito te dije que te aleja…ras o_O- después de maldecirlo y correr tras el, notó que del lindo trasero del ruso salía una pequeña cola blanca y esponjosa y que en su cabeza se lograban notar un par de orejas largas y blancas lo cual lo dejo sin palabras.

Cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarlo Iván abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y obvio que se metió para huir del pobre castaño que lo perseguía para seguramente acecinarlo.

Según Wang no debería estar ahí o existir por lo menos esa puerta al final del pasillo pero aun así fue corriendo a alcanzar a Iván pero paso algo curioso al entrar a aquel cuarto se encontraba collendo... y lo primero que pensó fue:

AAAAAAAAAAAAA¡o por dios voy a morir por culpa de ese bastardo

Luego pensó:

Ese bastardo…ese bastardo donde demonios esta o es que a lo mejor…-en ese momento se imagino al pobre ruso hecho pedazos al final de ese cuarto-AAA¡ no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir aru -repetía gritando cuando de repente toco suavemente el piso—Aiyaa parece que nada me paso, que suerte que mi vestido sirvió de paracaídas aru-dijo con una gran sonrisa- o_O que demonios de donde saque este estúpido vestido aru¡.

Ese vestido era muy lindo era azul con holanes blancos y también tenia puestas unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal y una linda tiara de oro con adornos negros.

Ok….ok tengo que salir de este cuarto. Veamos Mmmm-vio en todo el cuarto buscando una salida-mm la única salida es esa puerta de donde vine… y como demonio voy a llegar asta haya¡ -volvió a ver todo el cuarto pero esta vez encontró algo…-o que es esto?-así es eran fideos ricos y deliciosos fideos la comida favorita de Wang y aparentemente decía algo el plato-COMEME¡,bueno si el plato lo dice no lo voy a decepcionar *u*-tomo el tazón y dio un pequeño sorbo y de repente su cuerpo(junto con el vestido, zapatilla y tiara)comenzó a crecer y crecer asta que rompió los muros y el techo de aquella habitación.

Que demonio donde esta mi casa y mi ciudad mi hermosas ciudad a desaparecido no no es posible noooooooo. Seguro es una ilusión cerrare los ojos y contare asta tres….1…..2…..3 aiyaaaaa no se que sucede aru, no se ni donde estoy aru….-se escucho un poco triste

Venyaaa….estas aquí- se escucho una dulce voz un poco infantil pero muy linda tierna y dulce-

Quien dijo eso?-dijo le chino un poco feliz pero también asustado

Veeenyaaaa lo dije yo-se volvió a oir la misma vocecita

Ve? O Italia eres tu?-se podría decir que se alegro al oír una voz familiar

Veeenyaaa no no soy ese Italia soy "Hare"-de repente en su hombreo izquierdo apareció una pequeña criatura,(pequeña comparado con Wang ya que se izo mas grande que la torre ifell)castaña, con un curioso rulo en su cabeza una cola larga y un poco delgada con un moño y unas orejas de gato rosas.

Kiaaa¡ que ? Bueno…aam..aru…donde estoy es decir yo estaba en alcoba en mi palacio en pekin y apareci aquí?-dijo un poco confundido

O cierto se me olvidava que eres la nueva alcia….-dijo Hare mientras que la luz en sus ojos desaparecia-Bien te llevare con alguien para que seas un poco menos grande veeenya-de repente salto del hombro de Wang-

Espera¡-grito preocupado el chino al creer que se caería

Mmm por que?-dijo Hare con una voz muy tierna e inocente, enfrente de el mientras se encontraba flotando-venyaaa sígueme te llevare a tomar te y biscochos-y siguió flotando asía otra dirección.

Esta bien aru-asintió con la cabeza- Aiyaa …y como se llama este lugar?-pregunto china con un poco de miedo.

Veeenya estamos en Wonderllan, no es lindo nya?-

Jeje pues la verdad es que si aru - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-A por cierto que significa eso de la nueva Alicia aru?-

O ya llegamos-dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Wang y mientras bajaba asia el bosque-

Aquí es yo no veo nada-

Espera le diré que nos de algo para esa altura tura nyaa- se adentro en el bosque y se perdió entre los arboles

A que demonios aru..no entiendo quien llegamos o adonde?.

De repente Hare salió de los arboles con un pastelillo en las manos y se lo dio a Wang.

Toma come esto y tendrás de nuevo tu estatura normal y te presentare a mis amigos-menciono el pequeño hombre gato con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos no se veían de manera normalmente feliz.

O que bien si tengo mi estatura normal podre regresar ami palacio-penso muy feliz-o muchas gracias Hare me lo comeré con mucho gusto-agarro el pastelillo si se lo comio de un solo bocado.

A no… espera…-no termino de decir esta frase Hare cuando Wang comenso a encogerse y encogerse mas y mas, asta tener el tamaño de un raton.

A que sucede¡?-Hare lo levanto con una mano y camino asia enfrente

No me dejaste terminar tenias que comerte tan solo n mordisco no todo el pastelillo de una vez si no encogerías demasiado. Pero bueno aquí estamos-

Estaban enfrente de una mesa llena de canastas con panecillos, tazas y muchas teteras. Parecía que ocurriría una cena para muchas personas.

Bonjour…-se escucho una voz muy seductura..diría que se sintio feliz por oir esa voz pero….

Ag…g….-volteo Wang dudando si Lo dévia hacer- Fran..Fran..ciss…. eres tu –dijo tristemente

-2

Ja….ja..jajajaja¡-se escucho una risa un desquiciada-jajaja Francis que nombre tan estúpido j aja ja ja . No ,yo no soy aquel con ese nombre tan tonto yo soy…- dijo mientras miraba al Wang Yao seducturamente y se paraba en la mesa agitando su sexy cabello largo y rubio -yo soy…yo soy…quien soy yo no se quien soy…-

Entonces…por que esa presentación tan absurda y deja de verme asi¡-

O lo siento linda jovencita,no puedo evitar ver a una lindura como tu con ese vestido tan…largo y aburrido..mejor ven-camino sobre la mesa rompiendo tazas platos y teteras –Wang intento correr pero era demasiado pequeña para ganarle a ese sujeto de cabello rubio que oviamente lo atrapo del vestido-

Que te sucede? suéltame¡-grito molesto el chino-

O pero que mal carácter tienes o por cierto aquí todos me llaman sombrero-

No se supone que no sabias quien eras?-

O eso es tonto quien no va a saber quien es –dijo arrogantemente-

Bie solo suéltame¡-grito molesto Wang-

De acuerdo linda dama, solo dejame darte un vestido mas apropiado para usted-dijo ocn una voz algo pervertida-

Vestido? Soy un chico no una chica¡-

O pero los chicos no usamos vestidos además eres demasiado linda para ser un chico –dijo guiñándole un ojo – ahora bien metete a esta tetera para combiarte-y lo introdujo al traste, después agarro un pedazo de mantel y lo empezó a cortar creando así un sexy vestido de noche-

No pienso ponerme esto-drito desde dentro de la tetera-

No tienes opción o es eso o quedarte desnuda…Sabes que mejor si no te pongas el vestido ¡-

Maldito pervertido ni un tu sueños¡-y asi es como salió de la tetera con un vestido muy pegadito blanco con rojo muy elegante aun asi-

Aiyaa que asco no me gusta usar vestidos nunca los he usados.-dijo confundido- En fin puedes aser uqe vuelva a mi tamaño normal?-pregunto desconfiado-

Depende linda dama-

Que no soy una chica¡ Ahora responde ¬¬

Depende…-

Aiyaa de que?-

Que de que?-

Depende de que puedes volverme a la normalidad¡-

A de tu estatura- decia de forma burlona-

Media lo mismo que tu, ahora hazlo ¡-

Oh¡ que mal carácter ,pero bien tomate todo esto-le dio una pequeña taza de te (de esas para muñecas)-

Y con esto volveré a la normalidad?-pregunto con un poko de miedo-

Si ese es el punto- sonrió de forma pervertida

Esta bien…-se toma toda la taza y empezó a crecer y a crecer y ahora solo tenia unos 7 centímetros de mas de estatura normal nada importante, pero aun con ese sexy vestido de noche-

Disculpa a mi compañero….. jejejejejeje -se escucho una voz serena y tranquila seguida de una risa maniaca-

Mmmm…-volteo Wang al oír esa voz-O Japón nii-chan que bueno que te encuentro¡-exclamo mientras saltaba para abrazarlo y poder ver a su pequeño hermanito, pero al momento que lo volteo a ver detuvo su efusivo a brazo..-

Kiku eres tu?-pregunto preocupado-

Jejejejee Kiku…no no lo soy disculpe pero creo que me confunde jejejeeje¡-dijo un pelinegro serio..con risa maniaca …con orejas cafes largas y retorcidas…-

A si no eres Japon quien eres?-dijo comprendiendo que en efectivo no era su pequeño hermano-

Yo soy…jejejejjeje(risa loca) yo soy …me dicen la Liebre de Marzo-

Por que de marzo?-pregunto Wang

Por que jejeje(risa loca) la verdad no lo se-dijo despreocupadamente-y que te trae a Wonderllan? Jejejee(risa loca)-

Es Alicia no lo vez nyaaa-dijo hare

O cierto mis jejejeje(risa loca) sinceras disculpas-dijo calmado la liebre cuando de repente se escucho una voz muy múy cansada y lenta diciendo:

Lindo lindo parpadean estrellitas en el cielo y haya arriba están volando con alitas de murciélago -y salió de la tetera un pequeño conocido e cabello castaño y que se notaba tenia mucho sueño-

O quien es el pequeño-pregunto curioso Wang-

Es el lirón siempre esta en esa tetera y solo sale cuando oye una voz desconocida –respondió el sombrerero

O se parece a …mejor no dire nada-sabia que perdería el tiempo diciendo que era muy parecido a Grecia-O se me olvida alguien sabe como puedo volver a casa?¡-pregunto recordando su paradero-

Aaah¡-exclamaron sorprendidos los presentes habitantes de aquel mundo-

Que sucede chicos?-pregunto un poco temeroso-

Es que de aquí solo puedes salir con la autorización de la reina veenya¡-dijo espantado y con un escalofrió el hombre gato-

La reina?.de acuerdo ire a verla entonces. Como la encuentro?-

Solo tienes que seguir al conejo blanco jejejeje(risa loca)-dijo la liebre seria y de pronto apareció ese sexy y alto conejo blanco gritando-

O es tarde si no llego a tiempo con la reina no se que pasara¡-

Maldito bastardo espera ahí¡-grito Wang mientras corria tras el o lo intentaba ya que el vestido no le permitía mover muy bien las piernas por lo ajustado

No Alicia espera no vallas¡-le grito Hare pero no avía terminado decir esta oración cuando perdieron de vista al chico con vestido sexy-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-3

Espera conejo blanco…digo Rusia espera¡-dijo mientras corria tras el

Tarde..es tarde ya –dijo el ruso con orejas y desapareció entre los arbustos

O no aru creo que lo he perdido-


End file.
